mr_nanderas_warehousefandomcom-20200213-history
Kori Agua
History Kori was the child of dreams. Ever so sweet and cute, she was the child people dreamed to have. Sadly that was exactly what Kori was not. Not once did she show or feel any emotion. Born on The Flotilla, she had more than enough chances to get excited or happy about something. But she didn't react even once. But at the age of six, while playing with other children on the ship she had accidentally knocked a boy over and hurt him. And just for a moment her heart skipped a beat. The next day, she intentionally bumped into him. A surge of pleasure washed over her. It was something new, but Kori knew what she was feeling. And she loved it. But the feeling didn't last and no matter what she did it didn't come back. Not unless she hurt someone. With a desire to indulge in these unfamiliar feelings, Kori became a terror on the ships. It started off as minor things, bumping into people, scratching them against things. Her parents told her off after a trend was noticed, but she never quite stopped completely. That changed once her methods reached a certain point. No one was quite sure what happened, but the evidence was clear. A fisherman had a gutting knife in his leg, while Kori looked on smiling. Something needed to be done, and immediately. And so she was put into the militia program. Confined and watched carefully, Kori was treated well enough, even in her semi-imprisoned state. She was not wild, but did cause some unease around the other children and some of the adults. Her young age was partially a problem for her training, but after unlocking her aura and discovering her semblance, things changed slightly. Still in the militia program, her ability to manipulate crystalline and polycrystalline materials was quite valuable. In cases where they farmed ice for fresh water they took her to help collect the precious resource. This continued for some years, Kori gradually starting to show emotions after several years. Once she was ten and looked as happy as any other children her age, her restrictions where lifted. No one realised her emotions were a mask. It was another four years until she caused an incident. With her lack of emotions, her composure was perfect. Instead, when the fisherman she had injured previously had run into her one day, he remembered the crippling injury. Hitting her without thinking, Kori had reacted instinctively because of her training. But as soon as she had, the surge of pleasure came with it. Unable to hold herself back, she almost tore him apart. She was stopped before he had died and locked up once more. Her parents had been devastated. The entire Flotilla soon learnt of what happened. There was only one option. Kori had to go. Within the week, she was packed and sent off to the closest kingdom. Vale. It was three years of drifting through the kingdom. More than once she had run into trouble, and several times she had been thrown in jail for the night. What had eventually kept her out of trouble was a job. A less than reputable one, but a job none the less. The man had called himself Aleco. For a time Kori worked for them, being extra muscle for other contractors. She had no qualms about hurting people, she liked it after all. But she was from the Flotilla. The mindset was ingrained, no matter what she felt at the time. The catalyst that made her leave was a particular contractor. Noir Lavis. Working with her had been a nightmare. Not that it bothered Kori, but Noir was nothing like anyone she had worked with before. As it was, Kori hadn't actually had that much trouble until they'd reached their mark. Then Noir unleashed her brutality. This had not bothered her either. In fact, Kori had been enjoying everything right up until the very end. The mark, on the verge of death had been tossed aside. With a feeling of bliss, she had been watching Noir as she turned to face her. Her blood went cold. The woman was covered in blood, a sadistic smile plastered on her face. Kori didn't know what it was about her, but in that moment Noir had sent chills down her spine. She was still shaking an hour after her emotions had drifted away. Then when she told Aleco she was leaving, he did not stop her. She could see in his eyes that he knew why she was leaving. And clearly he valued Noir over her. Then strangely, he suggested she apply to Beacon Academy. With no other idea in mind, she took his advice. Appearance Kori wears a white sweatshirt with long dark blue sleeves with a black singlet underneath, coupled with a steel blue skirt. She wears long light blue and white striped stockings with grey shoes and has a belt tied to her right leg just below the skirt and above the stocking. Her ice blue hair is shoulder length and somewhat messy. But what really grabs attention is Kori's eyes. A deep purple, she has a piercing gaze. Weapons and Skills Weapons: Mizore A simple but elegant weapon, Kori has two razor gauntlets as her weapons of choice. Plain in design and function, they differ slightly with the modification of compartments for Dust along the forearms. But other than the Dust compartments, it's movements do not exceed her own. That is because the fingers have razor sharp blades along them. This makes every punch and jab deadly compared to just fists. Beyond that, all they can do is retract the portion that covers her fingers. Skills and abilities Extremely talented in combat, this is about the only thing Kori is good at. Not that she isn't intelligent, but beyond the basics she doesn't know much. But having been trained for more than half her life, she makes up for it in skill. Because of her circumstances, most of her training is in hand to hand and other melee combat, but she does have a great deal of experience with using her semblance and aura as well. Or to put it another way, she's very good at hitting things and taking hits. What she has none of is training in ranged weapons. And given her weapon choice, she doesn't have the option regardless. Semblance: Living Crystal Kori's semblance is fairly simple. She can freely manipulate the shape of any crystalline or polycrystalline materials. Polycrystalline objects can prove tricky for her, as each material handles differently for her. Because of this, Kori rarely manipulates anything other than crystals or ice. She has also discovered she can manipulate Dust, with violent results. And due to Kori requiring contact with the object, she avoids Dust like the plague when it comes to her semblance. She can also only manipulate a single kind of crystalline or polycrystalline material at a time. Beyond that, so long as she is touching part of the material she can manipulate any part of it. As for how much energy it takes, that is wholly dependant on how much she manipulates at once. But in most cases the longest she could use it continuously is just over an hour. If she was to get serious, it would be less than ten minutes. Personality Happy and kind, few realise that it's all a façade. In truth, Kori is broken emotionally. Unable to feel anything in any circumstance, except for one. During acts of violence her normally ice cold heart opens up. It is the only time she can feel emotions. Born on the Flotilla, this was of course a problem. Kori's nature went against what they stood for. Once her situation was discovered, she was punished severely if ever she harmed someone. It was not long before she made her mask. Mimicking those around her, Kori has learnt to watch environmental cues to act appropriately. Now few people see her real face, instead the flawless mask she wears. Trivia *Kōri is Japanese for ice. *Kori is actually River's cousin, though they aren't very familiar with each other. Category:Mr. Nandera's Work Category:RWBY based OC Category:In Progress